1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food warmers. More particularly, this invention relates to food warmers, which are selectively operable.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
In restaurants, waiters often serve several tables at once. Consequently, food often sits after it has been prepared, while the waiters take and fulfill other orders. It is, therefore, desirable to keep the food warm until the waiter gets around to serving it.
In many restaurants, this is accomplished by a bank of infrared lamps, which remain on even when no food is being warmed. Consequently, there is a large waste of heat energy, which is added to the already elevated kitchen temperature, and which in warm weather adds to the airconditioning burden. In addition, cold foods, such as ice cream and salads cannot be placed beneath the lamps, so that additional shelf space for cold food must be provided. There are other problems with the current approach in that the food is not organized in a way so as to avoid conflicts in food orders and intentional and unintentional taking of food orders placed by other waiters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,410; 3,244,859; and 3,586,824 disclose heating appliances, which are operated upon placing food in position to be heated. These appliances, however, do not solve all of the aforementioned problems.
While the aforementioned problems are especially acute in restaurants, the problems also can arise in the home, where there is a need to keep food warm before and during a meal. For example, it may be desirable to keep serving dishes warm or served plates warm.